Married
by rookieblue123
Summary: Sam and Andy were married with four kids and know everyone knows how will they cope with their kids Alexa Samantha Lydia and Liana they are being forced to live together is this going to be their happy ever after or are there going to be more problems on the way read to know
1. Married

The rookies were all sitting in the room waiting to be briefed and suddenly sergeants Boyko came looking very angry no one ever saw him this angry he called to rookie Andy mcnally and officer Sam Swarek . "Mcnally Swarek were are you why did you both hid this from me you knew I was was bound to find out and still you did this how dear you we were all bound to find out that you both are married and have 4 kids but still I just checked your files and found you were married for five years"

Sudden all the rookies in the room started gossiping about the latest news. "MCnally Swarek is this true" "yes this is true" sam whispered. As soon as everyone heard this they once again broke out in whispers. " quiet and allow them to have some privacy and your punishment is Mcnally you have to stay with your four kids with Sam for 3 years I know I'm being harsh but I have no choice" with that he left the room. All the rookies gave them both a look and went outside.

"I'm so sorry sam I never wanted to tell him the truth about us and the kids" "I know and I wish we could get back togethor" "Me to" she whispered and walked out of the room to ponder upon what she said.

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice and I would appreciate reviews and as you can see I'm a big rookie blue fan thank you for reading plus I know it's short the chapters will be getting longer


	2. living with sam

The next day Andy went to her kids and explained that they are living with Sam Alexa Samantha Lydia and Liana are very excited to be living with Sam. The kids and Andy pack their bags and left for Sam's house and they were shocked it was beautiful and big.

There was a big door and there were 10 big Windows the kids and Andy were met with the sight of Sam. "Hello Andy hello kids" Sam said "Hello dad" the kids squealed The kids were excited to meet their father it had been 2 years and they missed their father and remembered all the happy times they had with their mum and dad.

They had 1 room for themselves with a four poster bed. Andy had a bedroom to her self as well. The kids bed was a dark pink with butterfly lightls and butterfly wallpaper and a butterfly bedsheats.

Andy had a big room with white walls and a king sized bed she had white bed sheets a vase of roses the white ones she liked and blue flowers on the walls.

They slept waiting for the new day they knew it was going to be hard for Andy explaining to the rookies she couldn't tell the truth no one knew how horrifying the real truth is she just had to wait for what would happend.


	3. work

Hey guys sorry the chapters were short I was busy I promise I will make this chapter long I don't know why knowing most people won't read this anyway on to the story.

After Sam Andy and the kids woke up and got dressed sam spoke up and said "Andy we don't have a baby sitter or anyone to look after the kids they have to come with us" "Okay"Andy replied As the kids walked in sam said "kids you have to come to work with us and please do not create Andy problem me and Andy already know how mischievous you all are okay" "Okay" the kids said in unison.

As the kids Andy and Sam got out of the car they received odd stares and when Alexa gave them a glare they all returned what they were all doing. As they entered the room they got stares from the rookies. "Rookies these are mines and Andy's kids this is Alexa this is Samantha this is Lydia and this is Liana" "Hello" all the rookies said "Nice to meet you" the kids excitedly said "Kids this is sergeant Boyko" he said and pointed at the sergeant "Nice to meet you" the kids kids said in unison "Nice to meet you to" he said "Okay I'm going to make a change around here all of you are with your supervisors but Sam's going to supervise Andy because they are husband and wife the kids are also going with you and I'm not going to give you dangerous work because you have your kids with you crystal" "Clear" Sam and Andy said in unison.

Andy sam and the kids went to the fellow rookies "Kids this is dov epstein, traci Nash Chris Diaz and Gail peck my fellow rookies and friends" Andy said "Hello nice to meet you" all the kids said in unison. "Hello and Andy why didn't you tell us you had kids and were married to Sam" Traci asked "Nothing because we weren't together anymore I didn't think it was important" Andy said with a hint of guilt "But why did you separate what happend"traci asked curiously "you should not speak of it" Andy said harshly "Okay okay we should go where we were assigned" said Sam not liking which direction this conversation was going "Okay kids lets go come on Andy" and with that they were gone leaving all the rookies to pond on the words Andy said.


End file.
